The present invention relates generally to the control of armature current in an electric motor and more particularly to controlling motor output by measuring motor temperature.
An electric motor can generally do more work if the temperature of the motor is allowed to rise. The temperature of the motor, of course, should not rise to a level at which components of the motor, such as the solder connections and insulation, would be damaged by excessive heat. If the temperature of the motor rises above the melting point of solder, the connections effected by solder come loose, and melted solder is thrown from the rotating armature of the motor.
The speed of a motor can be increased by increasing the amount of current conducted through the armature of the motor. This is particularly important in motors employed in industrial processes, such as in rolling mills, to increase the output of the mill. Such an increase in output can significantly reduce unit cost of the product of the mill, as more sheet product, for example, is produced in a shorter period of time.